La La Land
by KlausNeedsCaroline
Summary: Five minutes before Klaus' leave, Caroline decides to go with him. Her friends look for her, confused as to where she has disappeared to, only to find out when she comes back, looking like a true queen. The Originals/The Vampire Diaries
1. A Preview

"Caroline," Klaus sighed as he walked after her, ducking from being thrown a vase.

"Go away Nik! I'm really pissed at you right now." She mumbled, her face pressed on the sheets of the bed.

He gently sat down on the foot of the bed, his hand coming out to caress her hair, rolling it around his fingers.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. If I'd known it was this important I would have stopped it." He whispered, sensually moving his finger on her shoulder.

She scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure you would have. The only thing you did the whole time was _laugh!_" And then she slapped her face on the bed again.

He stifled his chuckle as he thought back to what had endured moments earlier. It was something drastic, more useless that anything really, but Caroline had debated and scorned him of his antics with Kol about the situation.

__ Flashback__

"_Come on! Is that all you can do?!" Klaus yelled at the old man as he tried to throw a punch at his face but missing **again.**_

"_You little-" Klaus slapped the stick into his mouth, stopping him from the inscolent word he was about to use, because – come on, they weren't three years old._

"_I hope you finish that sentence Ameel, because I don't have much time. Three o'clock with Caroline and your making me late." Klaus pointed out just as he blew away another blow. _

"_I'll give you something to finish," And Ameel had successfully shot Klaus in the groin._

_But, it didn't do anything. He was still standing, a coky smile on his face. "You really shouldn't have done that cousin."_

_And so, two hours later, Caroline had come home and found the mess. Blood soaked the rug and the pool was filled with disgusting grime of the remaining men that Klaus had killed. _

_It didn't scare her, if that's what your thinking. It just disgusted her. Like, really, who would want to waste their time killing drunk men and throwing them in their __**own **__pool? Oh yeah..Klaus would._

Caroline was really serious with home decorating and keeping things clean so Klaus wasn't really surprised when she told him that they would go to the mall, buy every rug they had, and store it in their cuboards till she wanted a change or when he did something as stupid as this.

"He was a drunk Caroline, what was I suppose to do when he dueled me for you? Kick his arse out the door? Because that is not something that I would do. You are everything to me and I will not watch men fawn and make comments on how sexy you look because _I love you._" He declared.

And slowly, she lifted her head up and embraced herself to him, clinging on to him as her tears fell. He had no knowledge of why she cried but he finally thought it was because women loved it when men declared their love for them.

"I love you too." She mumbled into his chest, rewarding him on a tiny chuckle. He digged his chin into her hair and inhaled her addicting scent. It was sinful how amazing she smelt, how delicious her essence is, how _beautiful _she is. It's just sinful.


	2. Mikaelson Breakfast

Caroline yawned slowly, her eyes opening in a haze. She put her hand out, expecting to feel another body next to her but was met with cold sheets. A frown overcame her face instantly.

"I'm right here sweetheart." She heard a chuckle on her right, and her eyes darted to find her hybrid sitting on the love seat, a sketchbook on his lap. He was moving the pencil he had in circled strokes.

"Come back to bed, I feel cold." She whined, wanting his body next to hers. She smiled in triumph when she heard him abandon his sketchbook for her, and soon enough her bed moved and she felt him lie down next to her, his chin on her shoulder.

"How are you feeling today?" She hear him ask, his breath fanning on her neck, she shuddered. "Forgiving, I hope?"

Biting her lip, she turned to face him, her body now flush against his. "Maybe. But I really do feel like you can do a little better to earn my forgiveness,"

He nodded, a smirk on his face, she instantly knew what his thoughts occupied and she blushed. "Don't even think about it! Sex can't get you out of every punishment."

He laughed, showing his dimples. "I disagree sweetheart. Sex with you can get me out of every punishment. The only thing I have to do is put this finger," he wiggled his index finger," and creep it under here," his finger made it's way under her skirt and her breath hitched. "And then just push it in and let my mouth do the rest."

She glared at him playfully when he took his hand out. "Tease."

Smiling broadly he got up, holding his hand out for her. "Come on, we have to get you ready for today." He said.

"Why? School's not until three." She informed him, pulling her shirt over her head and making her way to the bathroom.

"I know, but Rebekah insists we get going for some gathering she said you would understand the rest."

"Oh yeah," She mumbled, coming out of the bathroom wearing a pink shaded white stripped cut top that showed _skin._ His eyes undressed her with each garment and she rolled her eyes and ignored the way his hands were coming at her.

"The more you look at me like that the more your going to get us in trouble, so I recommend you picture my mother naked," She smiled when he gasped in disgust," And let's go."

He shook his head at her. "You'll pay for that love, messing with a man's needs is not something that should be labelled humorous." And grinned at her scoff as she walked down the stairs.

"Your horny everyday, today is no exception." She sassed, swaying her hips in a way that drove him mad. He jogged towards her and snaked his hands around her waist as they joined the others for breakfast.

"There you are! I thought I had to go upstairs and drop vervain on you when you didn't show your face." Rebekah scowled. Today was important and she wouldn't let the blonde ruin it.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." She thanked Elijah for the bowl of fruit he gave her.

Kol sniggered. "Funny. This happens everyday, mostly when Nik is home late with you." He gave a silent _ow _when Klaus slapped his head.

"Oh stop being so immature Kol." He said in annoyance.

Kol grinned innocently. "What? It's true. You two are like a loud porno movie. _OH KLAUS! HARDER FASTER!_" He bellowed loudly and burst into a fit of laughter.

Caroline stifled her laugh, trying to contain the pink of her cheeks and gave the Mikaelson brother a playful death glare. "You just earned yourself a death wish."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. "Maybe I could take it upstairs, and we can resolve this like strippers."

She tried not to laugh at his comment but failed as she roared into giggles, falling to the floor. Klaus glared at Kol and scorned him.

"Kol, you are too funny to resist." She said in awe, wiping joyful tears.

"I knew you couldn't resist me Caroline, after all, I _am _the most handsome brother." He exaggerated, pretending to flip his hair.

"You wish." Rebekah laughed, dropping her fork.

Kol placed his hand on his heart, taking offence at her words. "That hurts sister, really it does."

Caroline smiled, taking in the family before her. It seemed crazy how she could just blink and realise they wouldn't disappear. Nothing was more important than this. Absolutely nothing.


	3. Exploration At Best

"Anything new?" Stefan asked, pouring himself some bourbon. He sat down on the couch, eyeing the papers on Damon's desk. If he had expected something smaller, then it's safe to say that he was surprised.

Damon shook his head, exasperated. "Enzo and Elena checked the hospitals, not even a blood bag is missing." He put his hands over his face.

Stefan hesitated slightly before asking. "Do you think she switched it off?"

Laughing, Damon looked up to face his agitated brother. "Are you insane? Barbie wouldn't even think twice before turning down the offer. She might be lost but she's not stupid."

"Then where is she?! It's been five weeks Damon! When is she going to make this easier for us?" Stefan finally shouted in frustration.

"Look, she might be just..on a break. You know how hard it's been on her since wolfie broke up with her. She needs _time._ Take a rest and we'll start searching, the both of us, tomorrow."

He nodded, leaving the half empty glass on the table and speeding upstairs.

Damon sighed and went back to his papers, his eyes suddenly squinting at the pages. Gently he picked it up and began reading the words.

**WEST CORNLES SCHOOL OF THE GIFTED**

_**Lauren Camille Selvest Reports:**_

_**It's been a pleasure to have the funding begin their supportive luxury. The school has been bringing joy and new expedition ideas from the artist himself; Nik Mikael. **_

_**His warm heart, as a supporter and candidate from the council, has brought itself into a share from each million dollar contract and painting he has been giving towards the school.**_

_**A master ball is being held by Julie Allen on 23rd October to thank him for his kind donation. It has occurred that his family, too, will be there to take credit for the great success of our school. And hopefully bring him to increase his wanting credit towards the mayor.**_

_**ALEXO MERVONA**_

_**Alexo Mervona**_

Grinning widely, Damon put the paper down and punched in the numbers from the paper towards his phone, cracking a chuckle when the line opened.

"West Cornles School Office, how may I help you?"

A smirk overtook his face. "Hi, this is Damon Slavatore, I'm calling to make a donation."

Caroline smiled at the screen and laughed when she read about Klaus on the website. He was staring at the camera in disdain while the woman reporting him was trying to get his attention. She was behind him, a bit to the right, a foolish silly look on her face.

She had begged him to donate a million dollars and five paintings to the school when she found the picture on the newspaper. Apparently, they were going to make the school into a game site, because the school fund was dropping to a low zero.

"I will never understand how you can stare at that website and not grow angry by how much money they waste." Klaus uttered from behind her as he came out of the bathroom, brushing his hair with a towel.

She turned towards him, about to scold but felt the words die on her lips as she saw the wet drops of water fall from his stomach to the towel. She licked her lips and got up slowly.

He finally looked up from drying his hair and smirked at the look in her eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts love?"

She cocked her head to the side as he wrapped his hands along her waist, and she swiftly tugged on the towel, hungrily peering underneath him as it fell to the floor.

"If you wanted to see my cock sweetheart all you had to do was ask." He teased, but the look in his eyes showed her how much he wanted her, and how much he would really _love it_ if she undressed him.

"You eyes tell me differently," she looked at his cock and smugly smiled before looking at him again. "Your cock too, _sweetheart."_

He growled as he attacked her lips, furiously smashing their lips against each other and moaning at the feel of her arousal so close to him yet _so far away._

Quickly, he took ahold of her skirt and pulled it down, feeling his cock twitch at the sight of her black lingerie, coated in wet drench.

She moaned at the feel of his hand inside her, ripping her undergarment and pushing her towards the wall. Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist as he thoroughly explored her mouth, stroking her tongue and nibbling at her sweet lips.

Klaus pulled back from her lips, smiling at the whine she gave him and started to kiss her neck, sucking hard as she breathed heavily.

Downstairs, Rebekah sat with her brother Kol, eating muffins as they tried to ignore the loud sounds from the other room.

"God, who wouldn't want that woman.." Kol laughed as Rebekah scowled at him, disgust on her face.


	4. Ballin' Failiure

"Do we have to attend?! I don't understand what important this stupid ball holds for us." Kol whined as Caroline tried to button on his tie, and failing.

"Stop moving Kol! I swear to god your worse than Nik." She grumbled under her breath. Kol raised an eyebrow, and pouted at the motherly tone in her voice.

"Well I wouldn't be doing this if you could just tell me why we're going." He insisted, huffing as he stared at himself in the mirror.

"She's trying to hint one of the Salvatore brothers towards us." Klaus said walking into the living room. He took appreciation of Caroline's bent form and thought thoughts that were impossible to happen at this hour.

Kol looked at his brother and frowned when he saw that he wasn't ready. "Why aren't you going then?"

Caroline looked up at Kol then turned to Klaus when she saw he had a confused lint in his eyes. Seeing her boyfriend's lack of dress she angrily threw her arms into the air.

"KLAUS! We're going to be late! Why aren't you dressed?!" She screeched. The hybrid pressed his lips together, scared to say something that would get her even madder and make her cut off a body part of his. And he did want to keep his body parts.

"I didn't say I was going." He said simply, walking to the couch and wincing when he heard her squeak of frustration.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" She screamed, Kol backed away from the room, seeing the woman go into her crazy mode. He has seen her pissed off tantrums and he is happy to say that it had brought the house into a grave.

His brother was in _serious _trouble.

"Why aren't you going?" She asked, crossing her arms. He opened his mouth to speak but was held back when he saw that her action had brought her breasts on display. He swallowed, trying to avert his eyes.

Her dress, which hugged her beautiful body perfectly, was tight and simply _Caroline._ His breathing was quite difficult now, because he could imagine ripping it off her in seconds and distract her from going to that bloody ball.

"I really don't want to reacquaint with any of your friends Caroline. The only thing they do is find a way to kill us. What if tonight's a trap? I can't put you through that knowing I could stop it." He pleaded.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"If you go with me, I promise I will find a way to stop them."

He looked down, to the floor and weighed his options.

"And if they _don't _stop?"

"Kill them."

His eyes widened in shock for a minute, because he had never thought that Caroline would sacrifice her friends like this. Well, it wasn't much of a sacrifice since all they did was try and kill him and his family.

Nodding, he got up and gave a kiss on the cheek. She smiled slightly, and pushed him towards the stairs.

"And wear the leather jacket!" She called after him, laughing at his whine of disapproval.

Damon clicked his tongue as he counted the minutes, he tapped on the stake in his pocket and narrowed his eyes at the limo that passed around, and a smile slipped onto his face as it parked on the curb. Reporters and interviewers ran towards it, flashing pictures instantly.

His eyes darted to the passengers and could see hints of _blonde._

Caroline.

I am so going to get a thank you from Elena today, he thought as he walked towards the entrance, smiling at the attending men and women.

Taking a seat next to a bald man in a grey suite, he flashed the people on the table a charming smile. They bowed their heads in greeting and turned to see the woman who held the ball next tot he microphone.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. Today we are here to honour our thank you for a certain.._special_ man. The man in question being Nik Mikael. Our gracious supporting donator. He is here today, to speak for what he thinks is right to his achievements!" The woman looked towards the seats infront and he smirked when he saw the Mikaelson family come out.

They were dressed like royals, mainly Klaus and Caroline, and he could see Kol giving him the eyeball. Klaus walked towards the podium and flashed them all a smirk, finding satisfaction at the blushes that the women held.

Caroline scolded him from her seat and Damon furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to why she was acting so jealous. He shook it off and waited till the end so he could get a dance with blondie then flash them outta here.

But he didn't get the opportunity because Kol was around her the whole time like her personal bodyguard while Klaus talked to some of the men, and women. The mayor was about to come out and he didn't have much time.

He held the stake behind him ready to strike when Caroline went into the toilet, Kol stood outside, charming some of the women.

A snap of the neck would do the trick, he thought.

But he couldn't. Because Elijah was already stabbing him in the back and carrying him out the door towards the back of the building. He could see barbie Klaus following, as well as Kol and blondie.


	5. Found And Forgiving

Damon at the young Mikaelson as he laughed at him. He had been staked to the wall and his body was currently being used as a dart match.

He groaned when he felt the needle pierce his throat. It stang him almost as much as sourly as vervain could burn your skin.

"What? Don't you like my new game?" Kol pouted, adding a mass amount of vervain into the dart.

Damon gave him a fake smile. "I usually don't play games with men. I'm into girls, sorry." He bit back a scream as another dart zipped into him.

Before Kol could open his mouth, Caroline came running at him, taking the dart and throwing it on Kol's shoulder.

"What were you thinking!?" She shouted at him, and Damon slammed the back of his head onto the wall, trying to ignore how friendly she was with the enemies.

"Nik said I could do it. Don't hurt me, i'm too handsome to die." He pleaded in amusement.

Caroline glared at him before speeding towards Damon, she untied the vervain ropes, careful not to hurt him too much, and pulled the stakes out. She searched through her bag and find a bag of B+, quickly applying it to his lips and he instantly drank the liquid.

He groaned in content, loving the taste of blood, and slowly opened his eyes, scowling at the troublesome blonde infront of him.

"Playing house with the originals? Never knew you could betray Elena, blondie." He spat, feeling satisfied at her hurt look.

"I didn't betray her. I was going to talk to her but she wasn't at the ball. Care to tell me why?" She raised an eyebrow.

He laughed, about to snap her pretty little neck when the hybrid original sped infront of her, holding him by the throat.

"Don't even _think _about it, Salvatore." He bit out, his lips curling in disgust.

Damon smirked. "2 Mikaelson brothers wrapped around your little brother? Nice going blondie. Turning into a slut like Katherine never suited you."

Klaus growled, about to rip his head off but Caroline put her hand over his, stopping him. He looked at her questioning, almost pouting at the dejected order that he couldn't cause the Salvatore harm.

"I'll talk to him. Just..go with Kol, get the car ready. I'll be after you."

"Your out of your bloody mind if you think i'm letting you stay with here alone without protection Caroline." He growled.

"Don't worry, i'm not interested in blondes." Damon teased, anger and betrayal still in his eyes. Klaus snarled, stepping forward, but Caroline came inbetween them, her hand on his chest.

He closed his eyes and opened them again, looking into her eyes.

"Five minutes. If you stay longer, i'll be forced to rip his eyes out of their sockets." He warned her, caressing her hand slowly before whooshing away, Kol disappearing behind him.

Caroline turned around, smiling at Damon while he just raised an eyebrow and glared at her.

"I'm inlove with him." She whispered.

"God, that's just scary." He whispered with a playful laugh.

She pursed her lips and fought a grin. "My reaction to you and Damon." She peered at him, seeing the painful memories of what he did to her play back.

"Yeah..about th-"

"It's fine, Damon. Honestly, it's absolutely fine. I forgave you months ago. Even if you didn't apologise."

Damon shook his head in confusion. "But _why?!_ I was _horrible _to you!"

"I _know!_" She screamed, and he gaped at her, frustrated at how she could be this _kind_ and let him live for something he had done to her, broken her, made her change to something angrier.

"But I forgive you. Because your my friend. And friends always forgive each other. Which is why I want you to forgive me for what Kol did to you and just..go. Stop looking for me, _make them stop looking for me. _Because,..I'm _already_ found."

He took a deep breath from his nose and just stepped closer to her, enveloping her into a brotherly hug. Her soft cries could be heard and he smiled softly because he wasn't suppose to be alive right now. But she saved him. _Again._

"I'll tell them." He whispered, and let her go.

She smiled at him, before vanishing into thin air.

Damon shook his head with a small smirk and took out his phone, flipping it open and replying to Elena's message.

**Elena:**

**08/04/2015**

**Where the hell are you?! Did you get Care?!**

**To:**

**Elena**

**Coming home, present with me. ;)**

He slipped it into his pocket and sped away, Caroline's words following him.

_I'm already found._


	6. Shopping Blondes

"Nope, too short." Rebekah eyed the dress in distaste. It was green, with dark green petalled patterns.

Caroline smiled slightly and went back into the stall, picking up a yellow dress that had caught her eye. It wasn't suitable for a night out but it was still pretty.

She quickly changed into it and stepped out, giving Rebekah a twirl. The original grimaced.

"Are you serious? Where has your taste gone?" She questioned, flipping through rackets to find the perfect dress.

Caroline gave her a look and took the dress she had given her. Raking her eyes over the garment, she gave the other blonde a smile.

"Well, i'm lucky to have you here to rekindle my memory." Caroline twirled her hair and walked back into the stall, removing the yellow sundress.

"Are you sure this is going to persuade him?" Caroline called out. She knew her seduction points were high, and she did love seducing Klaus but sometimes he could see right through it and she was worried he would search her for any ploits.

She could practically see Rebekah smirking.

"I'm _very _sure Caroline. My brother seems rather smitten with you these past few months and I know he would combust if you showed him what you really are."

Caroline pinched the bridge of her nose in confusion. "And what am I exactly? Other than a vampire. A good one by the way."

"Your a goody two shoes with a very _very _wild side. And by that I mean we have to hurry up so you can seduce your way into his pants." Rebekah grimaced.

Caroline laughed and added the straps of the dress before opening the stall and coming out. Rebekah eyed her, and surprisingly smiled.

"I have good taste."

Caroline shook her head and grabbed her bag as the flashed out the store, a hundred dollars on the chair Rebekah was sat on.

K&amp;C

Klaus sighed as the boy screamed, blood trickled down his chest towards the floor. He gave the vampire a little more time before speaking again.

"Let me ask you again. What were you doing in my house?" Klaus smirked as the boy reared back in fear, his lip slashes from the beating.

"I w-won't tell you. He'll kill me."

Klaus' eyes grew big for a second before turning into their usual amusing smile.

"What makes you think I won't kill you first?" He asked in annoyance. He was the original hybrid, the alpha. Nothing stopped him from killing anyone and he would be sure to show that to this imbecile.

He was stupid enough to laugh, throwing back his head and give the hybrid a _smug smile._

"You won't touch me."

Klaus chuckled, arching an eyebrow in amusement, a darkish glint in his eyes that would scare the devil himself. This vampire sure was an idiot.

"Your drunk mate. I can kill you any minute. Your no use to me."

The vampire raised an eyebrow, that Klaus swore he would rip them off, and scoffed. "I don't believe you. Your turning into a softy. That baby vampire whore that warms your bed, she's a excellent lay I can tell. Does she make the rules for you?"

Klaus growled, flashing to get a snake and jamming it into his stomach, grabbing his head and snapping it off. The blood seeped from the head and he threw it over his shoulder, hitting the wall and rashing.

Hearing the voices upstairs he made himself representable and sped out the torture room, not before kicking the head that lay in his way, and closing the door.

"Don't be coy." He hear Caroline whisper and a smile instantly swarmed his face. She must have had a fun time with Rebekah, he thought.

"Hello brother. Enjoyed another kill?" His sister pointed toward his shirt with a grimace of her hand. He smirked, and dragged Caroline toward him, making a show of kissing her hard. She moaned into his mouth, a smile on her face.

"Save it for the bedroom," She whispered pulling away from his oh so tempting lips. He pouted and pulled her to him again, only for her to be pushed away from him by Rebekah, her hand clutching the blonde's hand towards the stairs.

"But I haven't seen you at all today sweetheart, it's rather unfair how Rebekah is starting to push you away from me." He stated, attemping to get towards her but being pulled beck by his sister's hands.

"You've been with her this whole week Nik! Stop being a hog."

He turned to his girlfriend, a sad frown on his face as he pleaded to her with his eyes. "I've had a terrible day and I'd love for you to make it better." He insisted.

Caroline pursed her lips, her eyes darting towards Rebekah and she sheepishly smiled. "Sorry Beks.."

Rebekah gasped. "You traitor!"

The blonde giggled before making her way towards her boyfriend, who took notice of her outfit and the bag in her hands.

"What's in the bag love?"

She bit her lip and looked at the other blonde, who equally had the same crazy knowing glint in her eyes that make him undeniably curious. Although emotionally and physically.

"A gift.." she made a show off moving her eyes towards his lips and just as he was about to comment about something sexual, or anything related to them naked, _or _in a bed, she interrupted him. "..which you'll open later."

He sighed in defeat and nodded, grabbing her by the waist and planting another rock desperate kiss on her lips, moving forward to grasp her ass she pushed him away slowly, he looked at her in confusion but she just looked towards the stairs were his sister looked on in disgust.

"I'm leaving. You two are just..-ugh."

He laughed. "That's because you aren't getting any, Bekah."

Caroline put her hand on her mouth to stifle her giggles but ended up bursting into a fit. He smiled at the knowledge that he had made a smile come to her face.

"What a mad house." Kol whispered as he passed by, winking at Caroline and opening the door and shutting it as he left.


	7. Seducing Mr Hybrid

"Are you ready?" Rebekah whispered, eyebrow raised as she stood by the stairs.

Caroline looked over her outfit once more, a smirk on her face and smoothed down the dress. She nodded at the other blonde and Rebekah smiled before vanishing into her room.

Pursing her lips, Caroline grabbed the towel and pretended to dry her wet hair as she walked into his room, smiling under her breath as she saw her hybrid sat on the couch, a sketchpad in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a smile. "I thought you had girls night with Rebekah."

She fake-scoffed and rolled her eyes. "We had a fight over Channing Tatum and Liam Hegoway and she spilled my favourite drink on me."

He laughed. "Well, that shows you that denying my presence is bad luck." He smiled. "I'm sure she didn't mean to it."

"Yeah, it's alright. I decided to visit you anyways."

A devilish glint striked in his eyes and she shuddered all the way down to her toes. His eyes raked over her and took notice of the creamy breasts that were now wet, water dripped from then and he saw the way her eyes lusted at him.

"I thought we could do homework." She deadpanned, internally dropping their sex with clothes and undressing eyes session.

He frowned. "Sweetheart, you have a whole week."

She smiled teasingly. "I know, which is why I want to start now."

Although disappointed, he nodded. The bulge in his jeans was dissipating and he felt a surge of unwantedness slap at him. It was stupid, because Caroline loved him and had said so a million times but he still felt she thought this was all about sex. That he was taking advantage of her.

It made him feel weak. And when he felt weak, he felt depressed. So he was determined to show Caroline that their relationship would never last and that he would commit to never use her in any way.

He took the laptop from the table and sat next to her on the bed, giving her space to put down her papers. She was skimming the few paragraphs and from what he could see it was about American Consolation from the 1920's.

He remembered teaching Caroline's class about that when he was on his mission to find the Doppelganger. It was a coincidence.

Or maybe..

No.

She promised.

He looked toward her and saw the light plimped smile she had on and he inwardly sighed at his stupidity.

"You want to go back."

She closed her eyes. "Caught me.."

"Why on earth would you want to go back there sweetheart? It's a living hell and all your friends are part of the devils side. Remember what Damon did a few days ago? Remember? That's a little trailer for what they have planned for us, for you."

She gave him a sad smile. "I understand what your trying to say Nik and I _know. _But I miss them, I miss my mom. It's been five months. That's enough to disappear."

He tried to protest but she had had enough and knew it was time for the big guns so she took charge, grabbing him by the lapels of his shirt and slamming him on the wall. Her lips crushed on his and he staggered back in surprise.

He heaved breaths and she smiled, ripping his shirt entirely before grabbing her hand through his hair and forcing his face towards hers. He kissed her passionately, the lust slamming at them in waves just aching to be released. And they were happy to oblige.

Senses were on overdrive and the only thing on their minds was getting, more, _**skin.**_ Moans ripped from her throat when his hands grabbed at her hips, rolling her shirt off. She broke their kiss for little seconds as he took it off and then they were animals again, lapping at each other like envy was surrounded at them.

He groaned at the sight of her and kissed his way from her cheek, to her chin, to her jaw, all the way towards her neck. Her skin was on fire as was his and they were sure that nothing was stopping them from what they were about to do because it was like their blood was pumping _loud _and _**clear.**_

The sucking took off for a bit, hickey after hickey, gnawing sucks after sucks and they still wanted **more.**

Her hands fell down towards his trousers, and a smirk played on her face. What a wondeful way to persuade a certain someone to get a five passenger ticket to Mystic Falls.

Growling at the obvious rush he was in, he didn't spare her bra a chance as he ripped the damn thing off of her and attacked her breasts. They were little demons. Teasing him each day as they bounced and bounced when she ran or walked towards him. His mind reeled to the time she had a shower and how her breasts peaked when he came into the bathroom, catching her off guard.

Detaching himself from the memories he continued to assault her delicious breasts, unaware of her minds hiking plans towards his manhood and it's memorial downfall.

She then- slowly – but in a way to cause his breath to stop, grabbed the zipper and pulled it down, shredding his trousers with all her might as she threw them over her shoulder carelessly.

Her finger grazed his front on his boxers and he groaned loudly, feeling little specks of pleasure sue him. She smiled at the reaction then out of nowhere, teared the blue boxers and grasped his cock in her hands.

He gritted his teeth at the amazing feeling, his undead heart hammering at his ribcage as her nails scraped his cock again, the glistening wet cum ending up on her fingers. She took notice of this and slowly brought them up her mouth, sucking at it and enjoying the sweet sour taste of his deposit.

The hybrid moaned in pleasure and she smiled. Crouching down, she grabbed his hard cock and took it into her mouth. He felt her wet tongue circle around his head and it was enough to get him screaming her name.

"Caroline!"

Her slick hand reached from behind and cupped his balls as her tongue licked the side of his cock from base to tip. Klaus, who was in a state of frenzy and shock, had enough strength to look down and see his girlfriend ravishing his cock, his manhood was nestled between her mouth as she sucked on him like a lollipop.

He was sweating like crazy, his face changing into one where he felt he couldn't take it anymore and when she spat on his cock and attacked him again..

He was _already on the downfall._

His orgasm came as a rocket, like sprinklers just spraying out. He cummed on her mouth, and he felt as if he was getting even harder when she swallowed him, releasing him with a _pop._

Even though he was breathing heavily and felt like he had run to the moon and back, he still felt the rush of want and he couldn't take it when she smiled that seductive and cocky smile because it made him want to push his cock inside of her.

So he took her.

He grabbed her by the neck and kissed her senseless, her hand coming to grip his hair as he stripped her off her skirt and -_holy shit._

It was _that._

She had the nerve to refuse him of _that?!_

What kind of cruel woman walks around in fucking red lace panties and toys with a man with her arousal?! Thats insanity that is.

And she was holding it infront of him like it wasn't a big deal when he could practically see her fucking him in the livingroom.

"_What's in the bag love?"_

_She bit her lip and looked at the other blonde, who equally had the same crazy knowing glint in her eyes that make him undeniably curious. Although emotionally and physically._

"_A gift.." she made a show off moving her eyes towards his lips and just as he was about to comment something sexual, or anything related to them naked, or in a bed, she interrupted him. "..which you'll open later.''_

Later? A whole week was later?! The woman was about to pay for toying with him like that because FUCKS SAKE IT WAS RED LACE!

"You are a devil in disguise.." He whispered, taking her in. She was a sight to behold. Blush on her puffed red cheeks, hair mauled everywhere, breasts peaked and red, lips swollen and tinted.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I'm all yours for the taking.." she toyed with him, strapping the lace down inch by inch. He growled and threw her on the bed, his hands taking his cock as she threw away the lace.

He kept his eyes on hers as he pushed through her entrance. She gasped as he filled her, her heat possessing him in and sucking his cock inside her as he plunged with all his demanding ache into her vagina.

Their breathing is hard, jaggered and they can't contain the animalistic raw _need _that they have for each other, because holy fuck it's been a week since they've made love!

So, without wasting his time thinking, he sets a fast, lethal pace. Caroline revels in it, wanting to feel him for the first time in a week. It feels better, because now he misses her like crazy as she does him, and his need for her had grown day by day. His member was practically still hard as he slammed against her. Skin against skin.

Klaus slammed his cock inside her, again and again, and she throws her head back and moans in delight. It feels phenomenal.

"Nik, _god!_" She breathes, holding tightly on his neck. He held her hips with both hands as he pounded into her relentlessly, his speed growing faster by the minute. Her screams make him growl in need. She feels so good and he shows her as his thrusts get more erratic.

She screams, uncontrollably as he grips his hair, sweat on their foreheads as their bodies slap against each other. He growls against her, feeling his release coming in further, but he holds it back, wanting to make this special for her.

"Come on love, cum for me," He growls, and he's kissing her roughly, emanding enterance which she gives.

And with those final words, they're the last to get her to spill. Her back arched as she lets out a final scream, her orgasm coming to life and spilling out of her.

He releases after her, feeling spent and covering her mouth with his to a final kiss.

Slowing down his thrusts, he slowly pulls out, groaning when she whines at the loss of his heat. The woman had killed him and she was already waiting for another round.

Not that he was complaining.

"God.." she whispers, her face on his shoulder. She couldn't describe how amazing it felt. The feel of his cock inside of her and for god's sake she was imagining it right now, right after they finished and she could feel herself growing even more wet.

He smiled smugly, smelling her arousal but can't complain because his cock is hard already, the sight of her setting him off into oblivion.

"I think we broke the bed.." He muttered hoarsly, pointing towards the wood that seemed scraped and cracked on the sides. The mattress was flipped towards the side of the bed and he chuckled at her giggle.

"That must have been one hell of a fuck." He mumbled, but caught her glare. "What?"

"It's called _lovemaking!_" She playfully scowled, and he put his hands up, casting an apologetic glance at her. "And yes, I guess it was."

He sighed, got up and walked towards the bed to fix it. Caroline bit her lip coyly and her eyes raked over his back, appreciating the view as his back flexed, his muscles working as he grabbed the wood and sped in fast speed to fix it.

Once he was done he turned to her, smirking as he saw her admire the view.

"See something you like?"

She grinned and walked towards him, seductively holding her breasts. He licked his lips as he stared. God, she was so unbelievably sexy.

He grabbed her, threw her on the bed and pressed his lips to hers, wanting to finish what she started. When he was about to deepen the kiss however, she stopped him. Her thumb placed on his mouth. He looked up and saw her pursing her lips and cursed.

She wanted something.

Always wanting something, he thought.

He closed his eyes. "What now sweetheart?"

"I need to ask something."

"Go ahead," he whispered, looking at her finger and deciding to distract himself by sucking on it. She moaned slowly, but didn't falter.

"Can we go Mystic Falls?"

He stopped and looked at her again.

"You minx." He went to kiss her but she held his chin with her hand.

"Uh huh," she toyed with her nail on his scruffy stubble, "I want an answer."

He sighed at the feel of her hands. "Your going to make me agree one way or another."

She smiled. "I know. Just want to hear you say it."

"No."

She pouted. "Say it."

"No."

Then she did the expected. She grabbed his cock. He immediately groaned, the reaction causing him to falter and she took the opportunity to press her lips on his neck and suck.

"Please say yes.."

He heaved a breath and nodded enthusiastically, betrayed by another groan as she played with his cock. The sheet they had covering them was suddenly making him feel self-conscious and he pulled it on top of them as he grabbed her hands and flipped them over.

Kissing her passionately, he took ahold of her neck and kissed her there.

"We leave tomorrow. Only for a week and then we come back."

She hummed, lost in the way he sucked her neck.


	8. Airport Needs

Klaus grimaced at the sight of the airport. It was the worst place he could ever be in, and still, he was there. His eyes raked towards the blonde next to the police officer and he raised an eyebrow at her appearance, then licked his lips. He could get used to this.

Her legs were long, cream skinned and he could feel himself harden. Trying to discrease it, he thought of his Caroline doing something that might worry him. A image in his head prompted him to see her naked, and with shackles on a bed. Cursing slightly, he closed his eyes as the image made him impossibly harder. His jeans were now extremely tight and his eyes carefully opened.

Rebekah and Kol were standing next to the chairs, listening to music and from what he could see, they were in a fight over Taylor Swift and a T-Pen - or something by that name. His other brother, Elijah, was reading a book. Typical of him.

Looking at his girlfriend again, and carefully looking at her face this time, he saw her nodding at something the man was saying. About to close his eyes, he caught sight of the officer travel his eyes down her body when she turned to stare at the black board on the wall in the airport.

Growling, he got up and sped towards them. Caroline jumped back, startled but smiled, happy for his arrival and as he stared at the other man he could see the annoyance that was begging to appoint at him.

Well tough, his anger was eating at him and he had to do something about it.

"Hello love," he wrapped his right arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek, lingering slightly to annoy the stranger infront of him. He pulled away and saw the rosy colour on her cheeks. She was absolutley beautiful.

"This is Officer Colton. He wanted to inform me of what _not _to do on our flight to Mystic Falls." She grinned, gesturing towards the man. He could easily see that she felt comfortable around the officer, she never did get frightened with them around.

Klaus gave him a laidback smile as he saw the scowl the human gave him. "Or he wanted to get you occupied in order for his eyes to feast at you from behind." The officer pursed his lips, about to take out his handcuffs when Klaus spoke again. "good way to take care of a woman, especially a _married _one. Wouldn't you say, Colton?"

Caroline had her mouth opened in shock, then she slapped the officer in the face. He stumbled back, appalled and surprised. She held her head up high and grabbed Klaus' hand, walking them towards the waiting seats. They pushed past people until they got to their family.

Elijah looked up from his book, and gathering from their irritated looks, they had a bad issue.

"What happened, Niklaus?"

Klaus smirked. "A peeping tom, nothing for your precious skills to worry for brother. We'll be leaving in five minutes, get our siblings ready will you?" Elijah nodded and, giving a kiss to Caroline's cheek, approached the bickering siblings.

Caroline faced him, and saw that he was watching Elijah and his brother and sister so she yanked him by the wrist. He faced her in confusion but she just shushed him and pinned her mouth to his, working them together. He was surprised but quickly wrapped his arms around her, the lip lock turning into a feast.

She was kissing him so hard he felt himself harden even more. No - that was wrong, he couldn't even comprehend how she was kissing him _now. _Her hand grabbed his hair and curled her fingers into it as she dragged her tongue into his mouth and clanged with his tongue. The taste was addicting, he was addicting.

"If we don't stop and board the plane, i'm afraid people are going to be watching a porn show in the airport sweetheart." He panted, feeling draned of how much she'd kissed him, but he wasn't complaining for more.

She smiled at him, completely _not _out of breath and nipping at lips with a fever for them. "God, i'm going to cum just looking at you Nik." she whispered seductively and he moaned grabbing her hands, which were _so _close to his jeans.

"Caroline, I - bloody hell I just came." he closed his eyes as the noises he made slightly fell. She held him by the waist and he did the same, feeling her hand rub against his cock, that was safely wet inside his jeans.

"There's a toilet just there.." she pointed towards the blue metal door, a men's sign on the front. "We could go and do it slowly, or if your up to it we could just have a quick rough one." she licked her lips flirtly. He growled at her actions and grabbed her, speeding them towards the toilet.

Her back hit the wall and he attached their lips roughly, quickly undoing her blouse as she did his jeans. Her breath hitched as she saw the wet cum all over his boxers. _He really wasn't joking.._

A smile spead on her lips and she pulled his boxers down, freeing his erection as it glistened infront of her, full of precum and it's still dripping from the floor. He groaned as he felt her hands on him and grabbed her skirt, pushing it down. Her red panties were now on display and he simply couldn't take it. Her hands fell to his arms when he suddenly pushed himself inside her, both of their breaths mingling and moaning as he set a steady pace.

"Nik.."

K&amp;C

"Where are they?" Rebekah frowned as her eyes wandered around the airport. Elijah had set them firm rules and they agreed on it with a handshake before coming towards the waiting area, were his brother and Caroline should have been.

Kol lifted an eyebrow. "You do know they're somewhere fucking right?"

She grimaced. "Should have known."

"Well," Elijah said, "Someone has to remind them where we are and why." He faced his little brother. "Kol?"

A smirk came on his face. "I'd love to brother, a oppurtunity to see Caroline in the nude is a award i'm willing to pay for." And he sped away, _towards the men's bathroom._

"She is so dead.." Rebekah whispered in dusgust.


	9. Naked Error

"Dad can I have another cookie?"

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows at the little voice. It sounded like a little boy, merely 5 or 6, and he had to admit it sounded adorable. Only a little bit. He turned from his chair, and carefully not to wake the blonde beside him, leaned from his chair to see the little family behind him on the left.

The boy had a pout on his face when the father shook his head, and he sulked throwing himself back on his chair. An almost pitiful feeling winded in Klaus and he smiled.

"Mommy, Jackson is hitting me." A little girl lied from beside the boy, Klaus narrowed his eyes and found the whole situation amusing. She was scowling at her brother and crossing her arms and she reminded him of Caroline.

"Jack, stop annoying your sister." The mother scolded the little boy. He had a gaping mouth open, and he stared at his sister with a glare. She smiled at him innocently.

"Your dead."

She scoffed. "Yeah, sure. I'm smaller so mommy won't punish me like she will punish you!" the little girl tried to act smart but Klaus could see she was as confused with her point as much as Jackson was.

Jackson swore under his breath, and didn't bother to comment when his sister complained to his parents. They were both idiots, he thought.

"Klaus?" He heard the blonde beside him mumble as she awoke, fluttering her eyes open slightly and yawning. He turned to her and smiled brightly.

"Good morning sweetheart." He kissed her forehead, and took her blanket off of her, placing it inside the holder.

"What time is it?" she blinked slowly, and snuggled up close to him.

He looked at the TV that was attached to the front seat and could see the glowing numbers on the screen. "Three in the afternoon, we'll be landing soon."

She nodded, and cuddled up next to him.

Kol and Elijah sat on his left, Rebekah in front of him. He could see Elijah still reading that damn book, and his sister flipping through a magazine. Kol had his eyes shut and was sleeping, his face reminded Klaus of the time they would fight as kids, then go tired and sleep in a bed together.

Klaus shut his eyes and let a smile slip into his face.

_Those were the times.._

Finding nothing to do, he turned to the family he had been watching minutes earlier, and watched as the little boy asked his parents for something, and got up. He walked towards the hatch were the toilet was and Klaus smirked.

When the boy was close he suddenly grabbed his arms. The boy staggered back and swiveled to look at him, confused as well as annoyed.

"Uh, excuse me." he whispered, trying to tug his wrist from Klaus' hold. The hybrid smiled.

"Aplogies, it's just that I couldn't help but notice your fight with your sister earlier," the boy looked at him in surprise, "I was asleep, you woke me up."

Jackson suddenly felt bad and shamelessly hung his head lowly. "Oh, right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Klaus grinned. "It's alright. How about you tell me your name and we find a way to embarass your sister for her fibs?" At the sight of the boy's upcoming smile, Klaus uncuffed his belt and moved to stand, when Caroline caught his wirst.

"Nik?" she whispered, opening her eyes. She saw the little boy and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before seeing her boyfriend's firm hand on his shoulder. "What's going on? Are you seriously gonna kidnap the boy?"

The boy, puzzled, shot Klaus a look and the hybrid smiled sheepishly. "It's alright little lad, I won't hurt a hair on your head." He looked at Caroline. "I'm going to help him with a situation, I'll be back shortly."

She nodded and smiled at the boy, giving her hand for greeting. "I'm Caroline."

Jackson felt his lips curve upwards and took her hand. "Jackson Kimbley." He felt content with the woman and her - boyfriend? - he wasn't sure, but he felt like they weren't bad people.

"Well, _Jackson, _shall we go?" Klaus smiled at the little boy and he nodded.

"Yeah, sure. My sister is right-"

"I know who and where she is."

Jackson frowned but shrugged when they approached his parents. They were watching a movie, and his sister was colouring a book in, red and blue everywhere scribbled on the page. He smiled evily and shared a glance with Nik before sitting back in his seat. His mother looked at him.

"That sure was a long toilet break." She teased, her hand ruffling his hair.

He nodded. "Just washed my hands for long."

Exactly four minutes later, Klaus walked towards his father, his hands in his pockets as he cleared his throat a little loudly. The pair startlingly looked up and caught sight of him. His mother blushed immediately and he smugly smiled when his father glared at the hybrid.

"What do you want?" Mr Kimbley asked rudely. His eyebrows were stranded together.

Klaus smirked at the woman next to him and ignored the irritating man completely.

"I just came to voice some concerns I had," he spoke, his british accent a little bit too thick, and he could see the woman swoon instantly. "There was a little girl, her name was _Tasha,_ I think she said it was."

He watched as the mother split out of her trance and looked towards the little girl infront of her. "What did you do?"

Tasha frowned, innocently, but Klaus could see her eyes peer at him with a scowl. "I didn't do anything mommy. He's lieing."

Klaus scoffed. "Not really. You came to my cubic and stole my wallet. I've been looking for you everywhere."

Jackson held in his laugh and clamped his hand over his mouth. Klaus noticed and stifled a chuckle.

"Tasha I swear to god I'm going to ground for a whole year! Give the man his wallet!" the mother scolded the little girl.

"I don't have it!"

"Stop lieing!"

"Excuse me?"

They all looked beside Klaus, were his girlfriend currently stood, innocent and batting her eyelashes. "I can't seem to get much sleep with all the shouting around here, can I please ask for some quiet?"

The Kimbley parents looked at the girl and nodded.

"I'm sorry, we must have gotten carried away." Mr Kimbley mumbled, looking at Caroline's figure which was leaning on his chair. Klaus narrowed his eyes at the man and when he saw his eyes dart south, he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"We should get going." He nodded at Jackson and walked Caroline back to their seats.

"Where were you?" Kol lifted his head to look at them, quickly motioning for Kaus to close the curtain from view of the blood dripping from the woman in his hands. Caroline grimaced.

Klaus smirked. "We went for a little bit of a joyride. Wouldn't you say so love?" He faced her, and she tried to remain unaffected by the scene infront of her.

"Yeah, we did."

"Well," Kol placed the weak girl next to him as another came through the flappy curtains infront of them, _naked._

Klaus pursed his lips to try and contain a laugh when Caroline scowled and she placed her palm on his face, corvering his eyes. He smiled.

"Jealous love?"

"No, she's naked. I'm doing what any girlfriend would. Now shut up."

He chuckled and they went back to their seats to get ready to go to Mystic Falls.

As Klaus was about to pick up the blanket to cover her with, she suddenly smashed thier lips together when he turned to look at her. He startled back in surprise but felt his own lips respond eagerly at her delicious lips. They tasted like honey and felt smooth when he kissed her.

Her hands rubbed his arm and he felt heat ripple through him at the simple action. She felt warm and cosy, he wanted her warmth all to himself. He wanted _her _all to himself.

"God Caroline," he moaned when she deepened the kiss. "I'd love to finish this but there are many people in his plane and this aisle." he groaned when she placed her hands on his chest.

"Then we'll just have to be quiet," she smirked wickedly and took off her shirt. He immediately latched his mouth on her breasts and trapped her on the seat.

.

.

.

.

"Finally! We made it!" Caroline squealed and kissed every inch of Klaus' face she could get. He sighed heavily in content wrapped her legs around his waist to kiss her better. She pulled away slowly and leaned their foreheads together.

"Thank you. It means so much." She smiled, drawing circles on his cheek with her finger.

He pecked her lips again then put her down on her feet. "It was my pleasure love."

"Elijah said he got us a chauffeur. He'll be here in..1..2," Rebekah counted as she walked towards them and pointed at the long car heading their way. "3."

Caroline shook her head when Kol ran past them and threw himself inside the car like a childish little boy.

"To the Mikaelson Manor!" Kol shrieked as he took shotgun next to the man in black. He was old and had white skin, his green eyes sparking with kindness.

Klaus took the seat next to Caroline and Rebekah sat next to her other brother. Elijah had a book in his hand, the one he read at the aiport and was _really _into it.

"What are you reading Eli?" The blonde asked, genuinely interested. He looked up at her and smiled.

"To Kill A Mocking Bird." He said simply.

Her eyes lit up. "That's what I'm reading for college!"

His confusion looked up. "Really? Maybe I could interpret it for you? If you need help."

She nodded enthusiastically and didn't notice the frown on Klaus' face.

"Tomorrow. In the afternoon. I'll accompany you to your college and maybe help other students." He thought.

"So your basically going to be a teacher there now?" She asked him. He smirked.

"It isn't a bad idea. And I do have great knowledge. And I can watch over you."

She smiled. "Okay."

Klaus watched them with a scowl, they were being _way _too friendly with each other. And what was that about? He knew a great lot too, why didn't she ask him?

He tried to forget the way they had that adored look in each other's faces, and glared at his sister when she laughed at him, flipping through her magazine.

"You are a bloody idiot."

Klaus pouted when Caroline put her arm through Elijah and walked inside the house, not giving him a second look.

Was she mad at him?

No. They didn't get into a fight.

Then why was she ignoring him?

A sad look erupted on his face and he grumbled all the way inside his study, feeling even more down when Caroline told him she was going to be spending the night in her room, for studying since he always interrupted her and distracted her.

_She was _definetly _mad at him._


	10. This Happened Before

"So what do we do when we get there?" Rebekah asked with disdain as she flipped through her magazine, darting her eyes around the page as the title caught her.

Caroline frowned. "Atleast pretend like your excited Becks." She knew her friend didn't like them but she didn't really feel like stopping another fight between her and Elena, hell, she'd even have to stop Bonnie from trying her witchyroo things on them.

"Well, I'm _sorry_! It's not my fault I hate the doppelganger after sh_e _daggered me!" Rebekah shouted, annoyed about her behaviour. Caroline was like a sister to her but she would be damned if she was to be nice to Elena freakin Gilbert.

The blonde sighed next to her and turned to her boyfriend, stuck. She didn't know what to say. Elena was wrong to dagger Rebekah, _and _she was wrong to try and kill Klaus. Well, not really to them. They thought it was fine, as long as none of them got hurt.

He tried to kill them. Actually, now that she sees it - all he wanted was hybrids. Which she understood now because of how alone he felt all these years, trying to drive danger away and keep his family safe from Mikael, who - she learned - wanted revenge because Klaus killed Esther.

"Are we there yet?" Caroline called out from the backseat, her tone missing the joy she had five minutes earlier. Klaus frowned and faced his sister, knowing she had caused this.

"What? She was being petty." Rebekah defended herself.

Klaus shook his head at her and took a hold of Caroline's hand, entwining their hands together. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you excited?" He asked.

She pursed her lips. "Yeah. I am. I miss my friends and my mom. I think my mom will be harder to do but..-"

He hugged her to him. "You'll be fine. _We'll _be fine."

She nodded and leaned in closer, wrapping her arms around him as they walked towards the mansion.

.

.

.

.

"REBEKAH!" Kol screamed as he sped around the house, he was searching for something and none of them knew what. Well, except Rebekah. He had come out of his room, slammed the door, a wooden stake in his hand and his face serious.

"What's your deal!?" Caroline glared at him when he pushed past her, the clipboard that had been in her hand fell to the floor as she staggered back from his push.

He growled in reply and flashed away again.

She shook her head in annoyance. What a douche.

.

.

.

.

"What?" Rebekah walked into the livingroom, confused as to why he called her.

Kol scowled and slammed her to the wall, jamming the stake in her stomach.

"Where is my bat!?" he screamed into her face, furious.

Rebekah sneered at him and winced when he squeezed the stake into her insides.

"Oh I'm sorry! Does that _hurt, _little sister?" Kol mocked her, leaning in a little bit more, his face instantly changing into a glare.

"That's how my _heart _feels." He snapped the snake and pressed the remains inside her before flashing away.

Rebekah screamed in irritation and dug her hand inside her chest, taking the wood and squashing it out.

She breathed heavily and slowly let her back slide down the wall.

"That arse."

.

.

.

.

"Have you seen our brother Nik?" Kol asked, inside his room andapproaching the blonde couple as they lay sat together on the couch next to the fire.

Klaus looked up from his drawing and blinked.

"Sorry- what?"

Kol rolled his eyes when he caught a sneak of what his brother was drawing. "Oh stop drooling! She's asleep for goodness sakes!"

"I know _that! _But she looks peaceful- wait why am I even telling you this- _what do you want Kol?!"_ Klaus finally decided to ask, pushing his pad next to him and stroking Caroline's face with his free hand.

Kol smiled inwardly at the sight before smirking at his brother. "I can't find Elijah. I want you to help me find him."

Klaus groaned. "No."

Kol furrowed his eyebrows. "Why not?! I need him."

"Well_ I _don't. So scurry off."

"I would, but I won't. And besides, Caroline might give you brownie points for helping a brother out." Kol used his brother's affections for his girlfriend, knowing he wouldn't resist, because of her new unknown grudge against him.

Klaus' eyes jumped widened slightly and Kol could see the battle inside him.

A devilish smile became his face.

"I'll find out why she's mad at you." Kol bargained, his evil mind conjuring ideas.

That got him. Klaus instantly nodded, getting up and laying a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips before speeding out with his brother in tow.

_She will never know what hit her, _Kol thought.

.

.

.

.

"Excuse me," Elijah smiled at the woman at the front table. She was a brunette, with a workings badge on her blue shirt. Her kind smile drew Elijah to her direction and he knew she was a worker. "I was wondering if I could get some suggestions on these books."

He layed them on the desk and she pursed her lips at the lost look he had.

"Um, I'm not sure if you'd really go with my kinda books but, here." she placed some infront of him from underneath the desk.

He narrowed his eyes and began to think of his options before picking the red one. "Yes, this one."

The woman nodded and gave him his reciept once he payed.

He thanked her before exiting the bookstore and finding a bar.

.

.

.

.

"Where's Eli?" Caroline asked Rebekah as she flickered her eyes through her computer screen.

Rebekah scowled. "Caroline.."

The blonde looked up witha confused look, but Rebekah could see the facade.

"Don't play with my brothers. Nik is already gloomy as he is."

Caroline scoffed. "Good for him."

"What did he do that has gotten you so angry?"

"He should tell you himself."

"But he doesn't know what he did."

"Tough luck."

"Caroline..-"

"Don't you have a bat to retrieve?"

They turned their heads and found the older sibling standing infront of them, his hand in his pocket. A bag in his hand.

"Eli!" Caroline smiled, running to hug the brunette.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I had matters to attend to." he told her.

"Oh it's fine. Come on- it's starting."

"What's starting?" Rebekah interrupted, suspicious.

"Nothing sister. It's a secret." Elijah smiled widely.

"Yeah. It's a _secret._" Caroline giggled and vanished, her computer and Elijah with his stupid bag.

"Wow..Nik is _not _going to like this.." Rebekah shook her head with a laugh before speeding away to her room.

.

.

.

.

Klaus frowned when he walked inside his room.

What was wrong with this picture?

Well.

It was dark.

Cold.

And Caroline wasn't in the room.

"Caroline..?" He called out as he opened the light.

The bed was made and untouched.

He ran out the room and walked into his sisters.

"Where is Caroline?" He seethed.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "She's not with you?"

"N_o._" He angrily spat out.

"_Oh."_

He gave her an annoying glare. "What do you mean '_oh_'?"

"She must be with our loving brother." She smirked.

Klaus looked at her confusedly. "Kol?"

She laughed. "No. Guess again."

His expression turned painful and her laughter faded.

"_oh._"

He simply gulped and turned from her room, speeding out.

Rebekah pursed her lips.

"Oh god.."

Realisation struck.

He thought-

_No._

_She had figured it out but he hadn't._

She stormed out of her room concerned.

"NIK!"


	11. Morning Delight

Klaus slammed the door open - about to rip his brother to shreds - when he saw what was on the other side.

Caroline was sleeping.

Elijah was reading a book.

And they weren't sleeping together.

_Not in a bed, _he scoffed.

Elijah looked up from his book and cast a confused glance at his brother, oblivious to the obvious grey cloud steaming from his ears.

"Is there something you wanted, Niklaus?"

And he dared to question him.

Klaus cleared his throat and lifted his head up confidently.

"I came to retrieve Caroline," he gestured to the sleeping blonde on the bouch. "She should be sleeping in my bed."

The elder sibling rode an eyebrow, but nonetheless, let the man take his girlfriend away.

Klaus pursed his lips, halting when he was almost out the door, and turned to look at Elijah.

"Did she-"

"We didn't. She was reading with me. And no, I won't tell you why she's angry with you."

Klaus sighed heavily in relief. The only thing he cared about was Caroline, her painful grudge against him was tearing him apart - but he would find out the reason sooner or later. He always worked things out with her.

With a final look at his brother, the hybrid sped to his room.

.

.

.

.

Caroline grimaced as the light shined from the window onto her face. Her pupils widened before going back to their usual size and she yawned, lifting her head up and smiling at the feel of another body against hers.

_Klaus._

She knew she was supposed to be mad at him, but she just couldn't find it in herself to care at this moment because she could see his beautiful face _right infront of her and -_

Her boyfriend wasn't even awake yet and he still got her hot and bothered.

She smiled devilishly and lifted the sheets slowly, smiling wth satisfaction when she saw his morning boner all hard. She whined inwardly at how perfect her evil idea was and slowly got to work.

She took the sheet and languidly peeled it off his body, choosing to throw it carelessly over the bed and onto the floor. Next, she placed herself between his legs and bit her lip before attachingher lips with his manhood.

Almost immediately his cock twitched madly in her mouth before starting to heat up, and she could hear the bed squeak as her boyfriend groaned on the bed. He opened his eyes slowly and before he could say anything, his cock jerked up painfully.

"Wha- _oh fuck, bloody hell-" _He began to curse when his attempt to look up succeeded, the burning sensation of his member being swallowed up into his girlfriend mouth made him impossibly harder and he just couldn't stand it anymore.

Groaning even louder at the feeling, he suddenly turned the tables when she was the one on the bed, lying there in her upmost beauty, her lips bright red and his eyes just darkening by the minute as the indurate feeling of lust began to take over him.

"One question," he mumured breathlessly, and she smiled innocently.

"Are you still vexed with me?"

She nodded.

"Then why is this miracle happening?" He asked in confusion, but absolute excitement as well - his angry impatient cock just proved it.

She rolled her eyes at his cheesiness and pulled him on top of her on the bed, her lips hoving over his in the most seducing way he could ever think of, and she licked her lips. He leaned in further, wanting to kiss them but she pulled back playfully.

"I need my fill of you, even though you've been a jerk these past few days - I need my boyfriend sex fill. So please, while you still remain puzzled and stupid at my questionable anger, will you make love to me?"

His breath hitched as the feeling of warmth radiated him, the words she used were taking a very good effect and he showed her how much by fusing their lips together, the passion, the electricity, you _name it _it was surrounding them, the room blocked out as he focused on the angel, goddess before him.

"I love you so much.." he murmured, pulling at her shorts and groaning slightly at the view of her vagina infront of him. He resisted the urge to attack his lips there and slided his cock inside her, feeling whole because of their uniting.

He pushed in slowly and resumed his pace of languidness, loving the reaction he got. She was in the face of bliss, the face he had as a favourite right now, because it showed him how much of an effect he had on her as much as how much she had on him.

It was a win win.

But she won a long time ago.

He moaned when she kissed him again, the room becoming of heat and the only thing he could see was her riding him. Skin slapped skin, lips attacked lips, noises were thrown around the room and the soft whispers of _I love you _radiated the bed.

They fell asleep, knowing they were safe in each others arms.

.

.

.

.

"So when are we going to visit the doppelganger and her two playthings?" Rebekah asked the next morning when they went out for breakfast in this sweet little shop that Caroline had found on her way to spy on her bartender friend.

(She had glared. "_I was not spying!"_)

Kol sniggered and was about to reply to her when Caroline hit him underneath the table. She shot him a scowl and he innocently backed his hands up in the air. Elijah took it as his turn to reply.

"Tomorrow morning. We'll be giving them something to show our peace on Thanksgiving." He smiled.

Klaus laughed. "Peace. The Salvatore with the blonde quiff has no association with that word."

"Atleast he isn't whipped like you are." Kol chasted, smirking.

"Say it one more time and I will skin you on the counter infront of the lovely lady at the ba-"

"What lovely lady?! I don't see one!" Caroline argued, obviously in jealousy as she stared at the bartender in irritation.

"Love, I was being sarcastic. Don't every think like that. Although I do love the look of jealousy you have." he told her with a dimpled smile.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes sitting back down on her chair, murmuring something about killing the bartender.

"Well, if that's all, I have to be excused." Kol stood up and pushed his chair in the table and approached the bar, his eyes predatory as he eyed the raven haired girl talking to her brother.

Rebekah disgustedly snorted and stood up. Caroline raised her eyebrows.

"Where are you going?"

She sighed. "My brother is a pig. Nik is whipped. Elijah is too nice. I have plans to torture Damon Salvatore."

"But we aren't suppose to tell them we're here yet!"

"I know. I'll compel him."

Caroline could do nothing as she walked off, her blonde hair flying after her.

"May I suggest we order something? I'm rather curious to what they sell here." Elijah mused, looking at the breakfast menu in interest. Caroline grinned.

The hybrid next to her was scowling at them both, annoyed at how smiley they were with each other.

"Yes, why not?" he gritted his teeth.

But Caroline was already waving towards the waitress.


	12. Stranger Danger

"Are we ready?"

There were a few murmurs from the car and Caroline rolled her eyes when a hand began groping her breasts.

"Klaus."

"What?"

"Stop touching my boobs."

He grumbled. "But their so delectable."

"Well then you can taste them when we finish this visit. I'm not leaving until we speak to Elena."

"Why can't you see her alone? Is there a reason for me to have to endure this torture as well?" Rebekah scowled, her magazine falling to her side.

Caroline opened her mouth, about to reply, but the youngest Mikaelson was already giving in his point of the situation.

"Rebekah, darling, do you really want to leave our blonde with those monsters? You know what that retched Salvatore tried to do last time." Kol told her, his eyes furrowing and connecting with his eyebrows as he tapped his iPhone.

She glared at him. "Of course not! She'll have Nik."

"Rebekah!" Klaus groaned after hearing his name. He also didn't want to waste his afternoon in that dreaded house with those repulsive vampires and the doppelganger. And he'd be damned if he let Caroline talk him into it.

"Klaus.." Caroline pouted, her eyes widening into that adorable baby-ish look that she used whenever she wanted Klaus to do something for her. It was mainly used for sex but right now she was desperate and if she had to pull sex eyes, she would.

Victory bubbled in her chest when his glare faltered and he sighed.

"Fine."

Squealing like a schoolgirl, she enveloped him into a hug and pulled away to kiss him deeply. Her lips fused to his and made a show of plunging her tongue into his throat, his answering moan turning lust filled in a matter of seconds.

Rebekah pretended to throw up behind them.

"We're here." Elijah said, closing his book and putting it beside him. He turned to them all, an eyebrow raised.

"Who's going first?"

.

.

.

.

"Okay, let's do this." Caroline whispered, her hand raising and finally her knuckles made contact with the wooden door, knocking fife times nervously. She let out a deep breath and stepped back to join Klaus, his hand instantly wrapping around her waist.

Seconds later, they could hear the sound of footsteps making its way towards the door, and the handle turned, the door opened and Caroline swallowed.

The person standing on the doorway wasn't a Salvatore. Actually, she was pretty sure the girl wasn't even a Gilbert.

But she didn't expect the happy, surprised look that the strange bleached haired girl threw at her when she opened the door. And she certainly didn't expect the familiarity that she showed, her feet running towards her and enveloping her into a warm, tingly hug.

"Oh my god, I am so happy to see you!"

Klaus stilled, his wrapped arm around Caroline withdrawing, but she noticed what he was about to do and grabbed it again.

The girl pulled away from Caroline and _finally _surveyed the people next to her, her smile widening when she saw the sandy haired blonde giving her a strange look. He was calculating something about her and she stepped towards him, hand out for a shake.

He dismissed it coldly, grabbing Caroline away from her and pulling her to his side, protectively wrapping his arm around her intimately.

"Alright, we have a cold one here. No worries, Aunt Elena will explain everything."

With that she skipped back to the door, entering the hallway.

When they made no move to follow, she turned to face them.

"Are you coming?!"

They jumped, and scrambled to walk inside, speechless.

"Aunt Elena?" Caroline murmured questioningly, surprise evident on her face as she turn to face Elijah, ignoring the pissed off look Klaus had for them both. The man in the suit merely smirked, and patted the blonde on the head siblingly.

"Elena has some things to reveal to us sister."

She smiled at the term and quickly dragged Klaus with her inside the boarding house, kissing his cheek to apologize for the neglect.

Rebekah, Kol and Elijah followed, oblivious to the figure watching them from afar.

"They've landed, sire."

.

.

.

.

"Aunt Lena! We have guests!" The girl jumped up and down, leading them to the livingroom. The place looked clean, and there was a pile of clothes in a bag on the side. Caroline smiled, relishing in coming back, the memories of what had gone on over the years in this house flashing around in her mind.

"You can all sit, I'll bring the drinks! Auntie Elena is just in her room getting ready."

Rebekah scowled, already in a foul mood when the doppelgangers name was mentioned. She has never hated anyone as much as she hated this version of the Petrova doppelgangers. Elena was a needy little desperate twit that wrapped both Salvatore's around her finger like they were chewing gum she could spit out any day.

"Why are we here again?" she groaned.

Kol sniggered. "Bonding time with our sister's friends."

She glared at him from where she stood behind Caroline, who was already making a move to sit down, her hand clasped tightly around Klaus' keeping him from making any sudden movement towards the door of escape.

"Actually, we're here to speak to Miss Gilbert regarding her concern towards Caroline. She is obviously worried and confused as to where she'd gone in the past year." Elijah cut in before Rebekah could make any further hateful remarks about the house or Elena. Caroline was grateful either way.

"Yeah, so that means you guys got to behave." she warned them, eyes pleading.

"Of course they will, if they know what's best for them.." Klaus threatened, he turned to his brother and sister, eyes flashing gold and smiling to the oblivious Caroline next to him. He just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hand, a comforting gesture which soothed her slightly but not too much.

"Or what? You'll dagger us?"

"Who's daggering who?" The door opened, the girl walking in and setting the beverages on the table with a smile.

Klaus eyed her warily. "Nothing that concerns-"

"Who the hell _are _you?" Rebekah asked rudely, cutting her brother from saying anything else and getting straight to the point with the question everyone had been plagued with in their minds since the arrival of the girl.

But the girl didn't shrink from her hard gaze.

"My name is Livia. Livia Mikaelson."


End file.
